I Love You, Damn It!
by EvilBunny91
Summary: Raven loves Beast Boy,but she's too proud to admit it.Beast Boy loves Raven,but he's sick of her denial.What happens when certain character returns and untold feelings mix with anger and jealousy?
1. Hidden Feelings

**EvilBunny91: This is my first Teen Titans fic,so please be nice. I just love Beast BoyxRaven pairing WAY over Beast BoyxTerra.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, so you can't sue me!**

**But please enjoy the first chapter. ^_^**

********

**I Love You, Damn It!**

**Chapter 1: ****Hidden Feelings**

"Damn it!", Raven groaned, "Not those dreams again."

The gothic member of the Titans sat up on her bed and stroked her head. Those dreams were starting to give her headache. It was annoying the hell out of her. She had to do something about those dreams.

Easier said than done. If only she could get rid of the feelings in her heart. For the last month, Raven had been dreaming about her and Beast Boy together.

For some time, Raven had actually started to enjoy Beast Boy's company and she found him less annoying than before. But only little less annoying. Then finally she realized she had fallen in love with him.

The problem was that for some reason Raven couldn't admit her feelings. She found the whole idea of falling in love impossible for her. It couldn't be love, it had to be something else.

And she couldn't be in love with _Beast Boy_, out of all guys on Earth! Beast Boy had always been annoying for her, but at least they had been friends. And his attempts of wooing her bugged her really much.

But she couldn't fool herself anymore. She loved Beast Boy. For some miraculous reason, she had fallen in love.

Raven, the cold princess of darkness, in love. Who would actually believe that? The whole idea sounded stupid. But it was the truth.

She just couldn't tell Beast Boy about her feelings. He probably wouldn't take her seriously. And Raven didn't want to be in love. She though that for some reason they would blow everything up and only end up heartbroken. She didn't trust in love. And for that reason she wanted protect herself, but mostly Beast Boy, from getting a broken heart and messing their feelings.

It was better this way. It had to be.

****

Beast Boy munched his tofu-sandwich happily. This morning had been good. The day was beautiful, he had beaten Cyborg in race-game and now he had his tofu-breakfast. What could go wrong?

Then he saw her. Raven. The girl he had been in love for a long time. He knew it wasn't just a crush or his need to woo chicks, he really loved her. If only Raven could see how much he cared for her. Sure, they were friends, but she never though he was funny and she always said he annoyed her.

If she could just stop being so stubbornly proud and try to see the real Beast Boy inside him. There was more of him on the inside than everyone saw on the outside.

Beast Boy really wanted to have a relationship with Raven. He wanted to love her and her to love him. He had blown things up with Terra, he really wanted to be happy with Raven.

If only…

****

After her simple breakfast, Raven sat on the couch and started to read. If she kept on low profile, no one would pay much attention to her.

It was pretty hard trying to concentrate on the book, when Robin and Starfire were making out right next to her. They had been dating for two months already, and they still acted like newly-weds teenagers. Well, they were teenagers, but still.

This was one thing Raven didn't understand about love. Why do all the kissing and stuff in public? Raven though love was so personal thing that it was better to keep private between loved ones. But she really didn't know much about love. And she didn't want to know.

Raven groaned at way-too-happily kissing couple and turned her attention towards her book. But her peace was interrupted.

"Hey, Raven!" she heard the all too familiar voice. When she lifted her head, she saw the green smiling face of Beast Boy inched from hers. She let out a loud yelp.

"Beast Boy! Must you scare like that?" she snapped angrily.

"Oh, sorry!" Well, I'll just leave and…" Beast Boy scratched his neck awkwardly and started to leave. Raven felt guilty about snapping like that.

"No, wait! Don't leave! I'm sorry, what you wanted to say?" she asked with polite tone. Beast Boy's smile returned as he sat on the arm of the couch.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to go and see a movie…with me?" Beast Boy smile turned into nervous one.

"Like…as…friends?" Raven asked. She felt pretty nervous and hoped that Beast Boy wasn't asking her on a date.

"Yeah, as friends. 'Cause that's just…what we are…right? Beast Boy felt little disappointed. He hoped that Raven could see them as more as friends. But maybe he was getting his hopes too high.

Raven felt strange. She wanted to go to the movies with Beast Boy, but not as a couple. But she didn't want to hurt Beast Boy's feelings either.

"Look, Beast Boy. I…"

**_BING BONG_**. Raven couldn't finish her sentence as the doorbell rang.

"I'll go get it!" Starfire shouted enthusiastically as she flew towards the door.

"Well, as I was saying…" Raven started to say, but was interrupted by Starfire, who came back with a slight shock on her face.

"Beast Boy, there is someone to see you." she said after some silence.

"Who is it?" Beast Boy asked.

Then he gasped as a blond figure appeared from behind Starfire. Everyone looked shocked as they saw who the figure was.

"T-terra…?" Beast Boy stammered in shock.

…To Be Continued…

****

**EvilBunny91: So,did you like it. I know,I know,everyone hates cliffhangers,yada , please R&R! ^^**


	2. Return Of Terra

**EvilBunny91: Sorry for not updating for a while,but I've been busy at school. But now I have some time to update my stories.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

**Enjoy the second chapter!**

* * *

**I Love You, Damn It!**

**Chapter 2: Return Of Terra**

"T-terra…?" Beast Boy stammered in shock. The blond girl in front of him smiled.

"Hi, Beast Boy." she smiled sweetly at him.

Terra walked over to Beast Boy and embraced him. Beast Boy stood like frozen for few seconds until he wrapped his arms around Terra and hugged her back. Then he pulled away.

"Why you're here? I though you hated us." he questioned her, still not really believing she was standing right next to her.

"I've had some time to think about all this, and I realized that I still cared for you. I really wish we could start over again from where we left." she gave him a small smile.

"But aren't you working for Slade?" Robin asked her and gave her a suspicious look.

"I have left Slade for good, and I wish not to see him again." Terra looked down at her feet, looking ashamed.

Beast Boy wasn't sure what to think. He was glad to see Terra again, but could he really trust her?

Raven felt weird. Would Beast Boy choose to believe Terra? Did he still have feelings for her? Would he start dating her again?

Terra took Beast Boy's hands in her owns.

"Beast Boy, I'm really sorry for everything I've done. But I really wanna be with you again. Living without you is not real life." she said sincerely.

Beast Boy looked deep into her eyes. They were the same innocent blue eyes like before. And she seemed to be serious about him. There was no lie in her eyes.

"Well, I guess we could star over again." he said after a while.

Terra smiled widely at him and embraced him deeply.

"Thank you, Beast Boy! I've missed you so much." she said while hugging him.

Beast Boy embraced her back and smiled too.

"I've missed you too." he said back.

The others smiled at them, being happy for them. Except one.

Raven didn't know how to feel. She trusted Terra, and considered her as a friend, but seeing her with Beast Boy made her feel weird. She wanted to be happy for them, but there was a painful feeling within her heart.

"So, friends, would you like to come with Robin and me to the theater of movie and do the "hanging out"?" Starfire asked.

"Sounds fun. You wanna go, Beast Boy?" Terra asked her now-being boyfriend.

"Sure, why not."

"Cool. Cyborg and Raven, are you coming?" Robin asked the two others.

"Hell yeah, man!" Cyborg answered enthusiastically.

"I don't know. I really don't feel like it." Raven answered. She felt kinda hurt when Beast Boy had forgotten that he had invited her to the movies first.

"C'mon Raven! It will be fun!" Starfire pleaded, already dragging her along.

"Well, I suppose one movie can't hurt." she muttered as she was being dragged along by Starfire.

****

How wrong had Raven been.

First, the movie sucked. It just HAD to be a romance film! Love was the last thing Raven wanted to deal with right now. The movie was so boring that Cyborg had fallen asleep on his seat.

Second, her place sucked. She was seated right next to BOTH loving couples. On her right, Robin and Starfire were leaning against each other, holding hands and kissing sometimes. On her left, Beast Boy and Terra were holding hands and whispering sweet nothings to each other.

Seeing all that made Raven feel sick. She had no idea why she was feeling like this. She just wanted to go home and be alone.

Finally the movie ended. Starfire and Terra talked about how sweet it had been while heading back to the Titans Tower.

Back at the tower, everyone was getting ready to go to sleep, since it was already late. As Raven was getting into her room, she saw Beast Boy and Terra kiss each other goodnight. She tried hard not to groan at the display of affection.

Raven was finally able to get into her room and be alone. But even that couldn't help her feelings. She felt so confused.

She was happy for Beast Boy and Terra, at least she though she was. And yet she had that strange feeling within her heart. Raven decided to ignore that feeling, thinking that it would fade when given time.

After some time Raven was getting sleepy. Soon she fell into sleep. That night she didn't dream though, just feeling the cold touch of loneliness.

…To Be Continued…

* * *

**EvilBunny91: Poor Raven, makes you feel sorry for her. I hope I did well with Starfire's speaking, since she uses such formal way with speaking. But how was it otherwise? Please feel free to give me feedback. So, please R&R! ^^**


End file.
